


Power Couple

by AstroGold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s02e01 The Most Dangerous Game...Night!, Eye of Vishnu is also a reference, F/M, Fluff, Photo Shoots, Scroogeopoly, final pose is a reference to an actual photo shoot, using Tuomas as an OC name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: Another idea, another photo shoot.Or, Goldie drops in on Scrooge's photo shoot and joins in on the fun.





	Power Couple

The click of a metal door opening, followed by another of its closing.

“Well well well. I was told I would find you here, but this isn’t quite what I was expecting to find.”

Goldie has to shout her greeting a little above the melody of big band jazz music playing from a nearby radio. It’s lively, but not obnoxiously so. Scrooge’s current appearance, on the other hand...

He gives her a sheepish half-wave after having been caught in the act, with the photographer’s wave coming a bit more hesitantly over his shoulder, unsure of who she is or why she’s here. Scrooge stands against a green canvas backdrop, a handful of dollar bills stuffed into the band of his top hat, with more in each hand and a mess of them scattered at his feet. Beneath the harsh glare of the lights surrounding him, and with a perpetual grin still playing across his face, he looks as every bit the overconfident trillionaire that he is.

Goldie smirks while wishing she had a camera of her own to capture the scene as potential blackmail. But she knows how these things are and asks, “Magazine cover?”

Loosening up, Scrooge shakes his head. “Try board game cover.”

That gets a rise of genuine surprise out of her, and she waddles over to the card table holding the photographer’s computer and more stacks of money at the ready, picking up a clipboard with a list of needed camera shots. “$CROOGEOPOLY: The thrilling game of finance and property acquisition” is written across the top, and she can’t help but snort as she looks up at him. “Was this your idea?”

“Well, not exactly. Glomgold...inspired it, you could say,” Scrooge recalls, eyes traveling over the room, before landing on her again. “Long story. But enough of that. Something I can help you with?” He’s happy to see her, but last he heard, she was in Australia on personal business.

The photographer clears his throat, reminding them of his presence and, for Scrooge, his still-in-progress photo shoot.

“Oh, right. Uhh...”

Goldie looks between them and an idea strikes her. She gathers up a stack of money from the table, causing Scrooge to flinch and instinctively reach out, before pointing at the photographer. “You, camera boy. Keep shooting,” she instructs, walking over to the edge of the backdrop.

He glances towards his model in question of whether he should actually proceed or call security to escort this intruder out, and the latter shrugs in amused resignation, gesturing towards the camera.

“You heard the lady, Tuomas,” Scrooge agrees, eyes sliding over to Goldie with an adoring, mischievous smirk. “After all, she is the inspiration for ‘Dawson Drive’ on the board. You can bill me for the extra shots.”

Tuomas perks up at that and immediately gets into stance behind the tripod to adjust some settings, calling out, “Whatever you say, Mr. McDuck!”

That settled, Scrooge steps closer to Goldie, who’s still blushing over being incorporated into the game, and takes her hands to guide her through the surrounding lighting fixtures and over the slippery surface of greenbacks underfoot. Despite their earlier banter, he leans in to give her a brief peck as a true greeting before they turn partway towards the camera.

“Ready to make it rain?” he asks, hands poised to toss money into the air.

“Hang on.” Goldie takes a few bills and slides them deep within her neckline, with a few more folded-up ones in the rolls of her sleeves for good measure, making Scrooge lose all rational thought momentarily. When she looks back up to nod, urging him on with an eager “let’s do this,” he snaps his gaze back to her own.

“You’re a minx, ye know that?”

Her eyes glitter with devious intention. “I know.”

The cadence of saxophones and drums permeates their senses once more, and on three, they toss thousands of dollars into the air, prompting Tuomas to capture their magic. This time, Goldie takes Scrooge’s hands and they shuffle back and forth in a delightful dance of laughter and cheers, letting the music guide them into various poses.

During one shot that has them standing back-to-back with arms crossed, a king and queen ready to rule the world, Scrooge relays over his shoulder, so only she can hear, “So, what brings you into town?” He’s certain he knows the answer already, but he’s curious to see if she’ll be honest with him.

“Business meeting,” she responds simply, innocently. At this point the camera flashes no longer faze her.

“Uh huh.” He rolls his eyes. “And so this ‘meeting’ has _nothing_ to do with the Eye of Vishnu that was just brought in for display at the Duckburg Museum?”

Goldie‘s voice drips smoothly like sweet honey, and she spares him an assessing glance. “Oh, is _that_ what all those billboards are for? Huh, I’ll have to go buy a ticket.”

He shakes his head in disbelief, and bends down for a second to collect some dollar bills to shower over them again. “How about I buy you that ticket instead, and take you out to dinner afterwards?” _So I can keep an eye on you_, he can’t help but add in his head.

“It’s gonna take more than that to keep me in check, Scroogie,” she says, picking up the implication. “But why not? I could use the challenge.”

A thrill runs through him as they turn towards each other again, and her playful yet ever-so-dangerous grin reminds him of why he loves her. The photo shoot might be for a pastime based on his likeness, but not even that can overpower the truth that Goldie, and all the excitement that she brings, is his favorite game. She’s the wildcard that he never wants to lose.

The tune switches to something steadier, sensual yet still zestful. The camera’s already filled with dozens of images of them together, but neither of them are in any rush to have it end, so Tuomas keeps snapping away.

Scrooge lifts Goldie up bridal-style and twirls her around, eliciting a shriek of breathless joy from her before he leans in to chase her into a kiss. She pulls him in deeper by the collar, and with what little coherency he has left, he makes a mental note that this shot is definitely a keeper for his wallet.

Minds properly left in a euphoric tizzy, he sets her down and they continue to dance around with each other for a bit.

They make quite a charming duo, their lone audience member notices. Every step, every dip, is a testament to their chemistry. Every shared laugh and every teasing quip make him both want to give the lovebirds the privacy they so clearly deserve and yet set up another photo shoot dedicated exclusively to them. He briefly wonders if he should mention his rates for engagement announcement shoots, judging by the lack of rings adorning their fingers.

At some point, Scrooge grabs Goldie’s hands and crosses an arm over her head to flip her around so her back is to him. He pulls her in, willing himself to stay strong as she gladly takes the opportunity to wriggle her tail feathers against him before relaxing into his embrace. The scent of tropical flowers and adventure tickles his senses, leaving him with a heady feeling of desire as he breathes it in.

As one arm crosses over her chest to hold her closer, the other rests over hers on her waist. Fingers overlay and intertwine, squeezing together in some unspoken promise.

A perfect fit. The Yukon’s greatest power couple, together once more.

“I’ve missed you,” Scrooge rumbles into her ear, pressing a kiss to her golden locks.

Goldie cranes her neck towards him to nuzzle his beak in return. “Mmm, I’ve missed you, too, Moneybags.”

His eyes fall closed with hers, and as their foreheads touch, his hat gets displaced ever so. They sway as one with the music, hips rocking together.

It’s only when she lets out a dreamy hum, the reverberation traveling through him down to his core, that Scrooge dares to peek an eye open, and his heart nearly bursts at what he sees.

Goldie looks utterly lovely, with a blissful grin quirking at the corners of her beak. A strand of hair untucked and brushing against her face just so, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic peace under his arm, the warmth of her body sending him to cloud nine...

He’s holding a paragon of enrapturing beauty and splendid wonder in his arms, one that he never wants to let go. It’s enough to make him want to believe in luck so he can thank his stars.

Scrooge settles his eyes shut again, but not before Tuomas manages to capture the tender sparkle in his gaze.

Another keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> These two give me life like you wouldn't believe. ❤️
> 
> I've had the idea of Scrooge doing a photo shoot for his board game for a while now (because the image in the episode is adorable), and Goldie joining in on it. Never thought I would actually find myself drawing it, or anything, though. Been drawing for a month now, I think? (I was gonna include the money in Scrooge's hat btw, but it looked good as is and didn't want to ruin that.)
> 
> Also, can we please appreciate that Dawson Drive is right before the "C'mon then!" ("Go") spot in Scroogeopoly, meaning that Scrooge considers Dawson, and therefore Goldie, to be the most valuable?
> 
> *EDIT: I have now replaced the pencil version of the drawing with my digitalization of it!


End file.
